Hostpital
by takiko-uchiha
Summary: Is there a place where women's feelings are soothed? Of course! The Hostpital! Haruno Sakura is tired of her cold and distant husband Uchiha Sasuke and stumbles upon a Host club. GenmaSaku Multichapters! Rated M.


Konnichiwa! So um… this is my first attempt in writing a Rated M story _ this is kinda like a drabble of some sort but this has some Lime-ish bits and pieces somewhere so you have been warned. ;) This is a multi-chaptered fic but it is on hiatus for the time being.

* * *

**Title:** Hostpital

**Summary:** the Hostpital is there a place where women's feelings are soothed? Of course! The Hostpital! Haruno Sakura is tired of her cold and distant husband Uchiha Sasuke and stumbles upon a Host club. GenmaSaku Two-shot! Rated M.

**Prologue:**

_Shiranui Genma P.O.V_

She comes to me; on nights when she is lonely, when she is sad, depressed, or when she needs someone to listen. She comes to me when her dear _Sasuke-kun_ is busy at work or when he's busy with other women. She comes to me, with the purpose to make herself happy.

She enters the club, filled with men who get paid for time, a place coated with the stench of alcohol and smoke where looks for me; I am her host, I get paid to drink with her and entertain her, do what ever her little heart commands.

We sit in a booth, on a sofa lined with rich black leather, music softly playing. She loves ordering me around, loves being in control, you wouldn't suspect her of that if you met her on the streets. Innocent, naïve, childish Haruno Sakura, Daddy's little rich girl blessed with mesmerizing jade eyes, her sweet lips curled into a lip-glossed smile.

Two years ago, her Father set her up in an arranged marriage with a bastard who couldn't be satisfied with one woman, she's been rebelling since.

Her Husband? He's a big-shot man, Filthy-rich because of his Clan's business in the underground world. Power hungry Uchiha's who'd do anything to be number one. Uchiha Sasuke was his name, secretly part of the Mafia and The Heir to the Uchiha Enterprises' Brother. His Brother Itachi has done his fair of Dirty work, siding with the Akatsukis; a strong Mafia group.

There were nights when she'd come, make-up perfectly done, smile gracing her lips… you wouldn't think she was sad. She'd come home drunk, with tear stains on her face, lipstick smeared, mascara dripping down her face. _But she still looked like a goddess._

If you were to judge us, you'd think I was some male prostitute, but no, I am a _**Host**_. I simply take care of her when her husband won't, I whisper sweet nothings in her ears, kiss or hold her if she wanted. I'd listen to her problems, her desires, her insecurities and comfort her…

_I've fallen for her…_

Some night she would come here and Drink her soul out, nights like that are the worst ones. Those nights meant that the Uchiha went too far with his _compliments_.

_Tonight was one of those nights…_

We sat on the black leather seat, my body covering hers from sight. My left hand pins her right hand on the wall, my free hand resting on her thigh, tracing lazy circles with my thumb… making her moan. Her mouth moving in sync with mine, we separated for air, panting heavily. Her eyes were in a daze, her small hand resting on my nape; moving it up and down.

We change positions, she sits on top of me; wrapping her arms around me. My hands firmly place below her back. She pressed her lips against my ear, trailing kisses against my jaw down to my neck and whispers to me in her sickly sweet voice…

_Genma help me forget…_

Our lips clashed in a passionate frenzy, it was soft at first; gradually getting hotter. Her hand resting on my chest, I groaned in pleasure. I was addicted to her.

She kisses me, when she thinks about dear _Sasuke-kun_ in her mind. It's _Sasuke-kun_ she loves, it's _Sasuke-kun _she cares about; because he is her friend before anything else and I'm just her _**Host**_.

Our kiss didn't last long, we both pulled apart when Kotetsu- my co-worker came with another bottle of Sake. The one she ordered earlier. I pulled the plug open, pouring the cold beverage in a tall glass goblet and handed it to her.

She took it in her dainty hands, her eyes never leaving mine and smiles. "Arigatou yo, Ge-n-ma"

She slipped her wedding ring off, dropping it in the glass and drinks it halfway, leaving the ring still inside. I took the glass from her hands and drank the rest, flashing her a smirk.

Dawn approaches; it was time for her to leave. She stood up, her stance leaning; she was stumbling so I held her arm, helping her walk steadily. I grabbed my phone and called Hatake Kakashi, her body-guard; we knew each other during college. I told him we were heading down the parking lot, we made our way into the elevator with difficulty; Sakura was wearing a short black dress paired with black stiletto heels, she would occasionally slip so I held her, my arms on her waist.

Once inside the elevator, I clicked the button and we moved down; as we were nearing our destination she clutched my shirt, her hair hiding her face. "Genma… I-I don't want to go home yet… I can't… I don't want to face him yet… _onegai_." She choked the last part.

I look at her with sympathetic eyes, I offered her a re-assuring smile; stroking her back. I kissed her head, whispering after. "You can come again tomorrow night; I'll be here."

We reach the basement parking, Hatake was already there with his hand holding the door open; "Take care of her Hatake" I yelled, he nods. He would take care of her; he was a good man, acting like as a father figure whist her own father was busy with business deals.

She looks back at me, her eyes moist, mascara running down her eyes, hair tousled and lipstick smeared; she gave me a smile and bids goodbye.

_She was beautiful to me…_

Hatake closed the door and opened his own, giving me a nod before he drives off.

.

.

.

.

_She was going home to her husband_

_And he couldn't do anything…_

_He was just her __**Host**__._

.

* * *

So guys I hoped you liked this fic, please excuse my first try at Lime :)) and do leave a _**review**_ ;)


End file.
